A Noypish GSD Cast!
by nareiya
Summary: Chapter 7 Up!What is Yzak's secret? How come Dearka's unfortunate today?Please R & R!
1. The what?

**A Noypish GSD Cast!**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

**A trip in the tropic country Philippines got the gang loco. **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The what?**

"Since we have a little savings," Athrun, being the leader of their circle of friends, informed them their financial crisis, "We'll have our vacation in the Philippines."

Cagalli who was secretly picking her nose said, "The what?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at her great stupidity.

"Philippines, Athha!" Shinn shouted and Cagalli's face still looked confused.

"Pearl of the orient?" Yzak gave a clue but still, it has no effect for the princess.

"Have you heard of the terrorist group, Abu Sayyaf?" Dearka dare say the name of the terrorist group.

Her face brighten up, "Oh them! Last time I met those guys was at Iraq! Let's visit them now!"

She then dragged everyone to the airport.

**

* * *

At the Airport…**

Four hours of waiting for the plane to arrive had passed and most of the passengers of other airlines had already left.

"God! What time is it already? Why is that airline late?" Shinn Asuka shouted.

Yzak slapped Shinn's cheek, "Stupid, the airline is called PAL. Originally, it stands for Philippine Airlines but now it is known as Plane Always Late."

"Ohh…" was Shinn's initial reaction as Yzak further educated him.

Then a plane arrived at hyper speed and a panting voice was heard, "Passengers, board in or get lost!"

The gang boarded the plane faster than the speed of light.

After a few minutes when the plane took off, the food is served and left a confused Dearka.

Who pointed at the weird elongated…hotdog?

"What…is this?" He looked at Yzak but Yzak just shrug and Dearka ate the _hotdog._

Cagalli and Lacus laughed out loud.

Stellar smiled, "It's called a _chorizo_, a Chinese sausage. They say it is kind of a guy's dick!"

The boys who ate it, puke all together.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Cagalli laughed hysterically.

Kira then noticed Athrun listening to a small cassette player and saying some foreign words.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked and Athrun removed his head set.

"Mabuhay! Ako si Athrun Zala, kamusta ka ginoong Yamato?" (translation: Mabuhay! I am Athrun Zala, how are you Mr. Yamato?) he said and Kira's eyes widen in confusion.

"Did you just say a series of profanities?" Kira was bewildered.

Shinn laughed out loud, everyone likes to laugh today, "Hindi ka marunong mag-Filipino?" (translation: Don't you know how to speak Filipino?)

Kira cried out loud, "NOOOOOOOO!" he ran fast to the comfort room.

Cagalli tried to seize her laughter, "Are you guys fluent in Filipino?"

They shook their heads.

"Just starting." Was Athrun's reply.

Then, as Kira came out of the comfort room, the plane landed at NAIA (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) and they went out.

Surprisingly, they were quickly attended to by the immigration and off they went outside the airport.

"Guys, how do we reach our hotel?" Stellar asked the rest of the gang.

Yzak brighten up, as if a lightning bulb appeared on top of his head, "We'll ride a car at Park 'N Fly!"

"The what?" the rest of the gang asked Yzak.

"They have cars!" he reasoned out.

"Ohh…" they all said and quickly got in a car that suddenly came out of nowhere.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Originally, I planned it to be at Hong Kong or at Canada but someone told me to make up this fic, that will be…you don't know him, he doesn't write here yet.**

**Hope you like it. Tell me if you want me to continue this crazy fic or not but I do like this.**

**No offense to my country and fellow Noypis, but I am trying to create a funny atmosphere here so please bear with the fic and me.  
**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	2. Poor Kira

**A Noypish GSD Cast!**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

**A trip in the tropic country Philippines got the gang loco. **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Poor Kira**

Last time, we have left the GSD cast going to their hotel. Now, all of them are riding a FX (It's a taxi though it is a van or something near to that) to Green hills, one of the must shopping centers in the Philippines.

"Wala pa ba tayo sa Green hills? (translation: Aren't we there yet at Green hills?)" inquired by the blonde princess.

Kira's eyes widen, is his sister dearest just spoke the foreign language? "Are you okay, Cagalli?" he touched her forehead but she slapped his hand away.

"Tumahimik ka nga! (translation: shut up!)" she told her brother not to bother her. (hey, **brother** and **bother** kind of rhymes!)

His eyes grew bigger, probably bigger than of Godzilla's eyes.

The ever-ladylike Lacus Clyne laughed lightly, "Kira, huwag mo na siyang pakialaman kung hindi, baka mabugbog ka. (translation: Kira, don't bother her unless she will beat you up.)" she advised the cry baby of the group (yes, this is true in GS, he cried a lot)

His eyes again grew bigger, "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted and jumped out of the window of the FX.

"That's better!" Shinn said, "Wala ng iyakin! (translation: no more crybaby!)" and everyone laughed by his comment.

Athrun, my favorite character, cease his laughter and turned to his friends, "By the way, anong bibilhin natin sa Green hills? (translation: By the way, what are we going to buy in Green hills?)" and all of them started thinking.

After ten minutes of thinking and Kira managed to catch the FX and got inside, they finally arrived at their destination.

Everyone got off the vehicle and proceeded inside the shopping center.

"DVD, DVD!" several guys shouted but according to the ears of the gangs playboy, Dearka obviously, he heard him say, _"Wee, wee, wee, Wee, wee, wee!"_ in baby language, it is understood that a baby wants to pee.

"Hey, Yzak! Those guys want to pee!" but Yzak rolled his eyes.

He glared at him, "Magpakatino ka nga! Kadalasan kasi, malisosho ka! (Translation: Think straight sorry, do not know what to exactly to translate for the first statement! Obviously, you always think of malicious things!)

Even though Dearka did not understand what the heck Yzak said, he just rolled his eyes and followed his friends.

So the gang (specifically the girls) looked for skirt and other girly stuffs while the people carry their plastic bags (yes, it is rare to but their and they will place the item you bought in a paper bag) an sigh occasionally.

"Oi! (translation: Hey!)" exclaimed Cagalli, pointing at the oversized bra and showed it to Lacus and Stellar who were…awestruck in my opinion.

"Wow!" Stellar took it from Cagalli and wore it, of course, over her dress, "Hey Shinn!" she called out to him and he lazily approached her.

His eyes widen, "Shit! Ano yan! Para kay Meer kaya yan! (translation: Shit! What is that! That's for Meer!)" he got the bra from stellar and placed it back at the lingerie rack.

"Talaga? (Translation: really?)" Cagalli's face brightens up and Athrun sighed. She is bound to say or do something stupid, "I'll buy it. Para lang kay Meer! (translation: I will but it. Just for Meer!)" she said sarcastically.

Athrun slapped his forehead for her stupid but great idea.

After a minute for Cagalli to purchase the oversize bra for Meer, they took off, together with some of the guys who shouted _DVD, DVD!_

When they reached their next destination…

"Oi! May Harry Potter 4 na sila! (translation: Hey! They have Harry Potter 4!)" Shinn waved them the DVD.

"Weird," Kira said, he and Dearka were the only ones in the gang who cannot speak or understand Filipino, "They don't sell that yet in Orb."

"Who cares? Basta bibili na lang ako! (translation; Who cares! I'll just buy those!)" Cagalli and Stellar shouted and ran where Shinn was.

"Don't you agree with me…Athrun? What are you doing?" Kira screamed (my gosh, he is acting like a girl who goes bananas!)

He approached Athrun who was with Yzak and Dearka, buying and in fact, they are already testing it.

His eyes widen at what they were watching, "You're evil!" he saw them watching nude girls doing belly dancing.

Yzak gave the person their payment and their faces were filled with a mischievous delightment.

"Panoorin natin mamaya kapag tulog na si Lacus. (Translation: Let's watch it later when Lacus is already asleep)" Dearka whispered to Athrun and Yzak who nodded in agreement.

Kira's eyes widen, since when did Dearka started speaking Filipino?

"What in the world is happening!" he shouted and ran in circles but no one noticed him, even his friends who already left him and proceeded to the next floor.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**People, thanks for the reviews!**

**Maraming salamat po!**

**For asuran4eva, sorry for the PAL spoof because I and some of my friends experienced that our flights to different countries were delayed so we kind of like that spoof but now, I like PAL especially the Mabuhay lounge if you are flying domestic.**

**For foreigners who are reading, my advice to you is to stick with the translation or you could ask other Filipino authors. Example, steshin, miriae, rheii, hibiscus8, angel of dreams and…just find someone to translate it for you.**

**Many of you might be intrigued why did I placed this under English. Well, my reason is that it is not fully in Filipino, majority of the words used is in the English language.**

**Thank you for your support and please read my other fics like Topsyturvy and You are My Sunshine.**

** The Author,**

**Nareiya **


	3. Dearka is…Pangay?

**A Noypish GSD Cast!**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

**A trip in the tropic country Philippines got the gang loco. **

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews you've been giving. Salamat po!**

**Yes, I celebrate Christmas! One of the holidays and things I love more than lunch and Social Studies.**

**The thing about Seed and Seed Destiny…well, I think that many people loves it! Yes, but unfortunately, Seed Destiny seems to be quite q major upset in the Gundam history due to the repetitiveness of some scenes. But I do love Seed and Seed Destiny. I am now hoping that Seed Eternity is true but a reader of my other story said it is a false rumor.**

**Yes, I live in the Philippines. In the city of Manila. Want to know my address of phone number? Anyway, I can't give info like that! I've already told you my real location!**

**Anyway, here I present chapter three! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Dearka is…_Pan-gay_?**

We have left our gang of friends (bakit nga gang?) anyways, as I was typing, we have left our gang of friends being fascinated by the wonders of Green hills and now, they are heading to Robinson Galleria.

"Shocks! Bakit ma traffic! (Translation: Shocks! Why is the traffic like this!)" said by the annoyed Yzak Joule.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Soon enough, the group of friends arrived at the mall.

"Hey," Athrun said, trying to catch his friend's attention, "Saan tayo pupunta? (Translation: Where are we going?)"

The girls looked up at the ceiling for inspirations while the boys looked down in desperation, Dearka's saliva was almost dripping out!

Lacus' face brighten up, a light bulb hit her head, rather, a light bulb appeared above her head, a sign of an idea while the light bulb fell on top of Yzak's head.

"Ouch!" Yzak yelled in pain.

"Punta tayo sa Dremscape! (Translation: Let's go to Dreamscape!)" she beamed at them and all of them, muinus Yzak, agreed.

Yzak's eyebrows twitched, "Ayoko nga doon! (translation: I don't want to go there!)" everyone went inside and Dearka dragged him by the ear.

**

* * *

Inside Dreamscape…**

All of them, minus Yzak, being the international kill joy of the group, murmured series of profanities.

"Doon tayo sa rainbow, Kira. (Translation: Let's ride the rainbow, Kira.)" She then dragged Kira in ride where colorful hot air balloons go up and down.

"Pangbata! (Translation: That's for kids!)" Shinn pointed at Kira who in return raised his middle finger.

"Shinn, let's ride the carousel!" Stellar pulled Shinn with her and went to the kiddy ride.

The rest of the gang laughed at their four friends.

"Mga bata pa rin sila! (Translation: They are still kids!)" Cagalli laugh aloud and faced Athrun, Yzak and Dearka, "Wanna try the Roller coaster?"

All of the guys smirked.

"Sige ba! (Translation: You're on!)" Dearka answered her back while Athrun and Yzak just nodded.

The four of them went to the ride and after the ride…

"Mukhang bruha! (Translation: You look like a witch!)" of all people, Lacus Clyne pointed at Cagalli's messy hair due to the fast ride.

Her eyebrows twitched, "Tumahimik nga! (Translation: Shut up!)" she roared and this made all of them shut their mouths.

"Well, hindi lang tayo pumunta dito para magrides, so what's the next agenda? (transltion: Well, we didn't just came here to enjoy the rides so what's the next agenda?)" inquired by Kira. Hey! He can speak Filipino now!

"MOVIE!" Lacus, Stellar, Cagalli and Dearka cheered. Weird. Dearka's the only guy who also shouted.

Then, they quickly walked to the cinema.

"Aling movie? (Translation: Which movie?)" Athrun asked them.

"Enteng Kasbisote!" the girls cheered and the boys were powerless to retailate and were dragged inside cinema 3.

**

* * *

After the movie…**

"Ako si _Pan-gay!_ (Translation: I am Pan-gay!)" Dearka shouted and some girls who were passing by giggled at him.

"Pare, alam mo ba kung ano ang sinabi mo? (Translation: Dude, do you know what did you just said?)" Kira whispered to Dearka's ear and he shook his head.

Kira whispered him the truth.

Dearka freaked out and fainted.

"Gisingin natin siya? (Translation: Shall we wake him up?)" Shinn poked Dearka with a stick.

"Nah," Yzak said, "This is revenge!"

With that, the gang left the freaked out Dearka while other kids started to poke him with a stick.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Salamat po sa mga reviews!**

**Please also see my other fics like topsy-turvy and you are my sunshine.**

**If you have any inquiries or suggestion to make this boat rocking more, please include it in your reviews.**

**Again, a Prosperous New Year to All!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	4. Meer’s a bitch!

**A Noypish GSD Cast!**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

**A trip in the tropic country Philippines got the gang loco. **

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Good news people! The DepEd made changes in the starting of classes this January so my classes now starts at January 4! Yehey! Mabuhay!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four:** **Meer's a bitch!**

During the last chapter, we have left the gang hanging out in Robinson's Ortigas, sorry, even though my school is near at Robinson's Ermita, I like SM Manila more! Anyways, we also left poor Dearka who happen to faint. Currently, the gang is back at their hotel in Shangri-la Makati!

**

* * *

Let us zoom at 7 am…**

Ding dong!

The gang heard the doorbell ring and all of them shot glares at Shinn.

"Ako na nga! (Translation: I will do it!)" he said aloud and opened the door. Shinn's eyes widen and he even started to drool.

This made Athrun, Dearka, Yzak and Kira wonder and went to the door and they did the same thing.

"Who the heck is at the damn door!" Cagalli screamed, more of the lion's roar in the film Kung Fu Hustle.

Lacus went to the door and smiled, "Magandang umaga sa inyong dalawa. Maari ko ba maitanong kung sino po kayo? (Translation: Good morning to the two of you. May I know who you are?)" she asked politely.

The two young girls giggled a bit

The taller girl, about 5'7 ½ stepped forward a bit, "Yes, magandang umaga din sa inyong lahat. I am Iya and my friend is Kat. (Translation: Yes, good morning to all of you. I am Iya and my friend is Kat.)" she said politely.

"We are your tour guides." Kat said and the boys were jumping for joy while the girls can sense danger.

"Please wait for us in the lobby." Says Lacus as she shut the door but the boys went out already.

"Iya, that's a cool name rather than a name that nagsisimula sa C at may letter A,G,A,L,L,I. (Translation: Iya, that's a cool name rather than a name that starts with a C and also contains the letters A,G,A,L,L,I.) Athrun placed his arm around Iya's waist and the other one around Kat's waist.

The girls, except for Cagalli and Lacus, so meaning, only Stellar pursued after the boys and gave them a good pinch at their ears but as what they say it's different if you're in love.

"Cagalli, hindi mo ba alam na ikaw ang pinariringgan kanina ni Athrun? (Translation: Cagalli, didn't you know that you were the one that Athrun is annoyed with?)" Lacus helped Cagalli up.

Cagalli shook her head, "Don't worry, magsisisi siya! (Translation: Don't worry, he'll regret it!)" and a hysterical laugh was heard.

**In the Hotel Lobby…**

"Oh my gulay! (Translation: Oh my gosh!)" exclaimed Stellar as she ran to Lacus and Cagalli who just arrived at the Hotel Lobby, "Parang mga zombie sila! (translation: They seemed to be like zombies!)"

Then a light bulb appeared on top of Cagalli's head and the light bulb dropped on Stellar's head.

"Alam ko na! (Transaltion: I know the solution already!)" she then whispered her great and well-acclaimed plan to Lacus and Stellar.

The girls went to Quiapo and the guys didn't mind their absence.

**

* * *

In Quiapo…**

Cagalli gulped. Now she needed _her_ evil wicked powers just to save the guys!

They went to a stand near a vendor. There was this woman with pink hair reading a black book.

"Hoy Meer! (Translation: Hey Meer!)" Cagalli took the book she was reading.

"Anong problema mo, bruha! (translation: What's your problem, witch!)" Meer answered her back.

Stellar gave her the oversize bra and she beamed at them.

"What can I do for you three?" she asked.

"Kulamin mo sina Yzak, Shinn, Dearka at Athrun na mahalin nila kami! (Translation; Bewitch Yzak. Shinn, Dearka and Athrun to love us again!)" Meer was surprised that Lacus was the one who said that.

"Excuse me," she says, " But I cannot interfere sa mga love life nila! (Translation: But I cannot interfere with their love life!)" she said and Cagalli gave her a thick envelope full of money.

She perked up.

"Sino ba yung mga babae? (Translation: Who are these women?)" Stellar showed their pictures and Meer gave them four bottles.

They thanked her and left.

**

* * *

During the night…**

While the guys were sleeping (Shinn snoring, Dearka getting the soft and cuddly pillow from Yzak and Athrun mumbling the name Iya and Kat over and over again) they opened their mouths and let them drink the liquids.

"HE HE HE HE HE HE!" the three girls laughed before going back to sleep.

**

* * *

The Next Day…**

Cagalli woke up and saw the guys missing!

"Gising na girls! (Translation: Wake up girls!)" she said and they stirred up and were surprised of the absence of the guys.

They quickly got dressed and went to the hotel lobby.

Only to find out that the guys were more flirtatious to their _tour guides_!

"Meer's a bitch!" they shouted in unison and they badly wanted to strangle her to death! She just made it worst!.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Okay, hope you guys love it! BTW, Kat is my friend and Iya is not my true nickname..a shorter sort of nickname for nareiya. My real name is far away from Iya  
**

**Happy new year to all!**

**The author,**

**Nareiya **


	5. Baguio Part One

**A Noypish GSD Cast!**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

**A trip in the tropic country Philippines got the gang loco. **

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**It's been awhile since I updated this fic…well..um, Freyris, isn't it too harsh to put fire works at someone's back? If it's Mia, it's okay, right?**

**Anyway, our exams had just concluded ( 3rd quarter) and next is the national achievement test, then 4th quarter exams and lastly, the post test.**

**I know, my life is hard…but I'm thankful that you people like this fic.**

**Now, I present chapter five of the funny fic, A Noypish GSD Cast!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Baguio Part One

* * *

**

"Diyos ko po! Anong nagawa ko na nagkaganito ako! (Translation: Oh Lord! What have I done to deserve this!)" prayed but the dark blonde, Dearka. He and the boys (Athrun, Yzak and Shinn) receive awful…love with hate treatment from the girls for their very _naughty _behavior with their supposedly tour guides (And Cagalli told the two girls to go away).

Athrun sighed, "Anong gagawin natin ngayon? (Translation: What are we going to do now?)" he asked the other three boys while they sighed as well.

"It's all your fault, Zala!" Yzak pointed an accusing finger at him.

Athrun, being cool as ever, rolled his eyes and his eyes widen as he saw Cagalli coming out of the comfort room.

"C-cagalli!" he stuttered her name and boy, they drool like dogs. It seemed that it was only yesterday that Cagalli Yula Athha (soon to be Mrs. Athrun Zala) stepped out of the comfort room wearing a pink miniskirt and a red tube top.

"Handa na ba kayo umalis? (Are you guys ready to go?)" she asked them and the guys nodded. They followed her inside the van.

**

* * *

After six hours…**

"Where are we?" Shinn was awestruck with the fascinating view Good thing that most of them wore their jeans and long sleeves ( minus Cagalli ), boy the weather was sure cold.

"Hoy! May pine tree o! (Hey! There's a pine tree!)" Dearka pointed out the obvious while Yzak rolled his eyes and gave him a nice whack in order to make sure that Dearka was still himself.

All of them were about to enter the Manor Hotel but someone was missing.

"Hey guys, nasaan si Cagalli? (Hey guys, where is Cagalli?)" Athrun asked them but all of them just shrugged and entered the hotel.

Athrun went back to the van and saw a freezing Cagalli which was kinda cute in my opinion.

"A-Athrun!" she stuttered his name and hugged him tight. He was surprise and he smirked as his intelligent brain gave him the answer in her weird behavior.

"Come on let's go inside, Cagalli. You might catch a cold." She nodded and without any hesitation, he carried her in bridal style.

**

* * *

With the others who toured Baguio (yup, they're in Baguio!)**

"Mga people, nasaan sina Cagalli at Athrun? (Hey people, has anyone seen Cagalli and Athrun?)" Lacus asked them but they all shrug and continued to admire the great view and cold climate of the city.

She just shove that idea off and followed the others.

**

* * *

During the night…**

"Sarap pala kumain sa Rose Bowl! (It was so great to eat in Rose Bowl!) Yzak shouted in delight and they all agreed. All of them stopped and Stellar made her way and got the key of their room. She slowly slid it in the keyhole and turned it.

Dearka turned the lights on and all of them stared at the scene.

"My virgin eyes!" Stellar yelled and hid behind Shinn.

All of them sighed and just went to sleep instead of discussing the 'scene'

**

* * *

Next day, breakfast…**

"Bakit kayo tingin ng tingin! (Why do all of you kept on staring?)" Cagalli took a bite in her apple and all of them now looked at their shoes, ashamed for the couple.

"ano ba yon? (What is it?)" she again inquired and Lacus, being brave enough, whispered her the whole thing and Cagalli gasped.

"Idiot!" she then punched Athrun's dick very hard.

"Oh boy!" he exclaimed before he fainted.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Phew! A chapter accomplished. Hope you like it!**

**Gotta go!**

**The author,**

**Nareiya**


	6. A little SECRET and a Poor Dearka

**A Noypish GSD Cast!**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

**A trip in the tropic country Philippines got the gang loco. **

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

**Thanks for reviewing people! BTW, has anyone seen Valion and Dartz(though he told Seto that he's called Allister spelling?) in YGO in Hero? There kinda cute! Yet still Athrun is still more handsome!**

**Currently, I'm listening to the song Emotion by Meer!**

**

* * *

Anyway, here I present chapter six of the hilarious, A Noypish GSD Cast!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: A little SECRET and a Poor Dearka

* * *

**

So last time, we left the gang pondering about the 'scene' and Cagalli had just kicked Athrun's dick…

**

* * *

In Burham park…**

"Yo Athrun, dude, are you okay?" inquired by no one other than Shinn Asuka.

Athrun, though still in pain, managed to roll his eyes typically (I kinda like this word nowadays).

"Hey Zala boy, gusto mo ng inihaw na pusit? (Hey Zala boy, do you want some broiled(?) squid?)" Yzak offered the squid on a stick but the blue-haired prince shook his head and whispered a quick thank you.

Dearka can't take it anymore. What's a trip without some thrill and excitement?

"Hey guys, let's play Pinoy Henyo!" he perked up and all of them, even Lacus, gave him odd stares, "Umm…it's like this! Maglalagay tayo ng paper na nakadikit sa noo ng isa sa atin, tapos, isang person, siya magsasabi kung tama bay o or..basta yun na yon! (Umm…it's like this! We'll place a piece of paper on a forehead of someone in our group, then another person will say if it's right or…that's it!"

Better than doing nothing, everyone accepted this so-called intriguing game known as "Pinoy Henyo" but of course, in every gang or circle of friends, there's always a KJ and today, Yzak holds that position as he rolled his eyes and scouted to the park's lake.

So the first player was Shinn and his partner was Lacus.

Dearka had a wide grin on his face as he placed the small piece of paper on Shinn's forehead and Lacus smiled a tad.

"Your time starts right…now!" Dearka exclaimed.

"Is it a…thing?" the raven-haired teen inquired but she shook her head.

He drummed his fingers on his other palm, "Ito ba'y isang…pangalan? (Is it a…name?)"

Again, the former pop singer shook her head and started to laugh that caused Shinn to worry a bit, "Is it a…a…a…fruit?"

Lacus can no longer suppress her laughter, she almost fell on the bench she was sitting on. She tried to inhale and exhale air in order to stop her uncontrollable laughing, "Hey Dearka, pwede magbigay ng clue? (Hey Dearka, can I give a clue?)"

Assuming that they consumed too much time, Dearka gave in and signaled her a thumb's up.

She faced him, "Yzak loves this song and he wants to go to that place!" she began to flap her arms and that act rather represented a familiar large yellow bird.

Quicker than the speed of light, the answer struck him, "SESAME STREET!" he yelled and he removed the piece of paper and saw that his answer is correct.

All of them, including Cagalli, laughed aloud.

Yzak then came back and was dumbfounded with the scene.

**

* * *

During the night…**

"Hmm…" Yzak said, "I wonder why are they all humming the tune of Sesame Street…I wonder…" and he clenched his fist, "And why do I have the urge to strangle someone present in this room? I really do now wonder…"

If only he knew that his own best friend, Dearka Elthman, exposed his secret.

His obsession with Sesame Street and Big Bird!

**

* * *

The Next day…**

The following day, next day, the gang decided to take a hike in this so-called little mountain known as Banawe Rice Terraces.

"Oh man, I forgot to eat my breakfast!" Shinn whined while Yzak gave him a well-practiced death glare which only a few (Meaning Yzak and Cagalli) can do that type of death glare.

With that, Shinn shut his whining mouth.

As the gang neared the town, they saw a group of people wearing weird clothes.

"Uy, mga Indian! (Hey, there are Indians!)" Dearka pointed out to the people who are wearing weird type of clothing and this time, Yzak gave him a good whack at the back of his head to make him shut his big mouth.

Lacus approached the townspeople, "Magandang umaga po, may I ask kung ito ang Banawe rice Terraces? (Good morning, may I ask if this is the Banawe Rice Terraces?)" The townspeople nodded. Lacus asked if it is possible to climb it but they replied that they do not allow tourists to climb the famous rice terraces.

All of them sighed.

"Hey Shinn, may pang breakfast ka na mga palay! (Hey Shinn, you already have a rice plant breakfast!)" Dearka all of a sudden said and everyone shouted a prayer of profanities.

Later on, he asked himself, _Lord, what have I done wrong?_

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading people! If you have any suggestions, state it in your reviews. Who knows, if you want the gang to go to your campus or in your place, I might grant that wish in the next chapter!**

**BTW, people, does red and blue compliment? For me, in GSD, it does not. I believe that blue comes with yellow as its partner, don't you think?**

**Well…advance Valentine's Day!**

**The author,**

**Nareiya**


	7. Funny Day and Some Evil Plans

**A Noypish GSD Cast!**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

**A trip in the tropic country Philippines got the gang loco. **

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Geez, I am quite hyper tonight! My brother (little brother to be exact) just came asking for my scissors and I told him it is somewhere in my drawer and I know it's just there, just somewhere there. Then my older bro told him to go back to their room 'coz they'll sleep already. (Yeah, I'm a middle child…not to be in for four months or so and yes! I have my own room! )**

**Then I began singing the words 'fu-fu-fu-fu-fu' in a emotion (the song of Meer)-like tune and I became hyper! Thanks for the rappelling yesterday, I again remembered the joy and I became hyper due to that as well!**

**Please read the seventh chapter!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Funny Day and Some Evil Plans

* * *

**

As Shinn ate the rice plant, they began their epic journey back to manila. Then all of a sudden, a sudden gust, nah, call it a product of science and technology, fine, a wind like thingy, blew them all the way to corner Padre Faura, Taft Avenue…tada! To Manila Science High School! My school!

"Huh?" they all said at the same time as they got off the van. They saw the big (as if it's really that big) blue (kinda sky blue…if my eyes are still clear) gate. They saw students walking in and out of the smaller people sorta gate.

"Where are we?" Shinn asked the obvious and he received a big whack on his head by Yzak.

"Epal! Can't you read? Nasa harap tayo ng Manila Science High School! (Stupid! Can't you read? We're in front of Manila Science High School!)" he gave Shinn one of his famous glares.

"Anyway," Athrun said in his ever-cool voice, " I think they're having a camp or something. Pasok tayo to check it out. (I think they're having a camp or something. Let's go in to check it out.)"

Everyone agreed and went in.

"Nakakatakot naman yung building na iyon! )That building is so scary!0" Cagalli pointed the old building where some students come in and out with ease.

Athrun, being ever-protective and caring for his _Ca-chan_, wrapped an arm securely on her shoulders, "Don't worry, _Ca-chan_, nandito ako para protektahan ka. (Don't worry Ca-chan, I'm here to protect you.)" he said in his ever-cool voice.

She nodded meekly and moved closer to her _Asu-kun_.

Athrun smiled to himself. Yes! More pogi points! Yahoo! Long live Athrun Zala!

Anyway, the gang saw this three girls, (Okay, even though my other two best friends are in different schools, I want them to join the fun!) one with very long hair tied on a ponytail while the other one has a dark complexion with shoulder length hair that is quite curly and the last, ang pinakamagaling, with the height of 5'8, had her shoulder length hair braided on the sides.

The gang approached them.

"Excuse me, "Cagalli began to start a conversation with the teens, "Pwede ba matanong kung ano ang mangyayari dito? (May I ask what will happen here?)" she inquired.

"Will have a science camp here." One of the girls replied to her inquiry, "By the way, I'm Kat. She's Mae and the other gal over there who is currently using her cell phone is Patty."

"yo! Nice meeting you!" Mae approached Yzak and extended a pen and a paper, "Hey Mr. Yzak, pa autograph naman!" Yzak took the pen and signed it, "Oh my gosh!" she yelled out loud, "I can't believe that the ever-famous Yzak Joule gave me his autograph!"

Kat rolled her eyes and slipped her way to her dear _Asu-kun. _She eyed Cagalli evilly and she fainted. She clanged on his arm, "Hi _Asu-kun, _kamusta ka? (Hi Asu-kun, how are you?)" she clanged to him even more!

Athrun laughed nervously, "Fine…yeah…okay naman lang ako…(Fine…yeah…I'm still okay…) His voice trailed off as his eyes widen because his buddies vanished!

"Hey! Nasaan sila? (Hey! Where did they go to?)" he asked Kat.

"Oh…Mae and Patty just toured them around. Don't worry, we have the whole time for ourselves…A_su-kun!_" she told him and they, rather, she literally dragged Athrun to a place where only god and she knows. (I winder where would that be…hmm…I wonder…)

**

* * *

With Dearka, Kira and Patty…**

"Hey, Patty! Saan mo ba kami dadalhin? (Hey Patty! Where are you leading us?)" Kira whined and she stuffed Kira's mouth with a carrot.

"Shut up or next time I'll put plaster of paris inside your mouth." She warned him and he nodded meekly.

When they reached their destination…

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" Dearka said in zillion times and Kira just cried in admiration.

"Nagustuhan nyo ba? (Did you like it?)" she inquired and the two boys nodded and they continued to stare at the bathroom's window.

"Salamat po Panginoon! (Thank you Lord!)" Dearka thanked god for this very blessing.

Kira cried in joy, "Salamat at di ko na kailangan magtiyaga sa babaeng nagkukunawari na si Lacus! (Thanks and I don't need to stick with the gal who copies Lacus!)" he exclaimed as they continued to peek.

Slowly and carefully, Patty got their car keys, "He he he he…" she sneakily laughed and went somewhere.

**

* * *

With Mae and Yzak…**

"Wow! What's with this place?" he inquired, as he was shocked with the people inside the canteen.

Mae stood on top of a table and cleared her throat, "Mga People !Welcome sa ating asosasyon of ill tempered people! Please welcome Yzak! (People! Welcome in our association of ill-tempered people! Please welcome Yzak!)"

Everyone applauded for the young teen who smiled and bowed meekly.

Seto Kaiba approached Yzak, "Welcome, kapatid! (Welcome brother!)" he shook hands with Yzak.

Yzak took it warmly.

_This is my home!_ He yelled out loud with himself.

**

* * *

With Lacus, Stellar and Cagalli…**

The three girls grumpily took big bites from their chicken steaks. They have just discovered that there is a KFC near the school.

"Asar! (So annoying!)" Cagalli yelled and Lacus tried to calm her down.

Stellar rolled her eyes, "We'll just need to chop the boys alive later on." She told them their plan and smirks played on their faces.

"Stellar, di ko alam na may very evil side ka rin. (Stellar, I didn't know that you have a very evil side too.)" Lacus commented.

Cagalli shook her head, "Girls, I have a plan." They gathered around Cagalli and listened to her plan.

**

* * *

With Athrun and Kat…**

"Athrun, I'm so scared!" she yelled even though she was already outside of the window for the rappelling.

Athrun sighed and asked the guy if he could join Kat and the guy agreed since Athrun is a professional. Athrun went with her and they were able to go down.

Athrun looked at her, "takot ka ba talaga? (Are you really scared?)" he asked and she just cling on him.

"Let's go for the slide for you life!" she suggested and he was dragged. Athrun sighed, _Why do I have the feeling that people are planning my death?_

He shook that thought away.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Is it cool or what? Hope you guys love it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


End file.
